Forbidden Romance
by Amy Lee928
Summary: Snape and Amy(an OC) fall in love. Amy is a 5th year in Hogwarts. Read and review please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.   
  
Please read and review. This is my first fanfic up so its not very good. More chapters to come soon. (Rated R for later chapters)  
  
"Settle down class!" Snape said as he sauntered into the classroom. "Today we will be learning about The Draft of Peace. Now who ca-" he began when he was interupted by the door opening, and Dumbledore walked in with two young girls about 15 years old.   
  
"Professer, may I talk to you for a second?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Snape said and walked to the back of the classroom. "What is it?"  
  
"These are my nieces, Amy and Angel, they'll be in your class so you better take good care of them. Dumbledore turned away and walked out the door.  
  
Snape looked at the girl he called Amy and smiled slightly. "Follow me, you two. Amy you sit next to Kaitlynn, Angel you next to Draco. Oh and what houses are you in?" Secretly he hoped Amy was in Slytherin.  
  
Oh my god! The professor is so nice and cute too. Oh dear! What am I thinking? He's a teacher for crying out loud. He's not a student! "I'm in Slytherin, Professor. And Angel is in Gryffindor. May I ask why you need to know?" Amy said politely.  
  
Snape smiled, "Yes, you may ask me anything, Amy" Could this be I just met her and I like her this much already? I never liked a student this much. "I need to know so I can deduct and add points to the houses." She's so polite and beautiful too. Whats coming over me?  
  
Just then the bell rang and everyone filed out except for Amy. "Professer, I wanted to tell you... I really like you, and I don't mean as a teacher... I'm sorry."  
  
"Ummm... so do I Amy. And when he said 'Take good care of you guys' I don't think he meant like that." Do you know where the teacher dormitories are?"  
  
"No, but I could ask my Uncle. Why?" she asked.  
  
"You could come for tea and we can discuss this tonight." Snape said gently. The late bell rang. "I'll give you a pass, Where are you going?"  
  
"Lunch. And Professor, if this does go further, we can't let anyone know. Good bye." Anbd with that she walked away towards the Great Hall. 


	2. Lunch & Tea

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any of the characters belong to me. Please R/R.  
  
**Lunch and Tea**  
  
When Amy got to the great hall Angel walked over to her and asked "Where were you?"   
  
"In potions." Amy said with a dreamy look on her light-skinned face, her violet eyes shining. Amy had long Black hair, violet eyes, and rosy cheeks. She usually wore the deepest green robes and always wore a smile.  
  
"Who do you like now?" Angel said. Angel had light blonde hair, green eyes, and a pale face. She wore bright red robes.  
  
"No one." she lied knowing her sister would freak if she told her. Then a girl in green robes and with beads in her hair said. "Do you like Professor Snape?" At the girls saying this Amy's eyes got wide. The girl continued," He is really cool. Even though he makes fun of the Gryfindors. It's kind of sad though... They can never keep themselves out of trouble. I'm Kaitlynn, or Lynn if you prefer. I sit next to you in potions." The girl stuck out her hand and smiled, awaiting Amy to shake her hand. As Amy shook hand she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape is very, ummm... amazing." Her mind started to wander away thinking about what was going to happen that night. She finally got brought back to Earth by her sister as Angel tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Are you doing anything?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? Wat do you mean. You know we're not supposed to interact. But, yes, I am." she smiled and turned away. "Now leave before we get in trouble. She looked over to the teacher's table. As her eyes caught Snape's eyes she smiled slightly, concealing her excitement. _How is this happening to me?_ she thought.  
  
After lunch she went to Care of Magical creatures with Kaitlynn.  
  
** Later on**  
  
As Amy walked towards Snape's room she barely breathed. _What if I get caught? I'm sure the Professor will get me out of it_. she thought. She got there and knocked gently. Snape opened the door and invited her in.   
  
"How are you, Amy?" he looked deep into her bewitching eyes and smiled. "Would you like some tea?" she smiled at him at spoke softly.  
  
"Yes please. Do you have sugar?" She licked her lips as he gave her a mug of tea. "Thank you." She put cream and sugar in it and took a sip. ""I really like you professor."  
  
"Please, call me Severus. Unless we're in the classroom... of course." He sat down next to her and touched her leg. She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I... I'm sorry professor. I don't know what got into me." Severus then kissed her back.   
  
"It's okay, really. You are very sweet. I never felt this way before for adult or student... I've never been in love." He then leaned over her and kissed her deeply. Her started to rub her back and added some tongue.  
  
AN: If you want more please R&R! Thanks! 


End file.
